


この一回だけなら

by rinnenotsubasa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Other, ウォヌ・ギュ・クァン兄弟, ジュンはパパ, チョルは父さん, 家族
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: ウォヌはお兄ちゃんだ。弟たちが好きなお兄ちゃん。パパとお父さんも好き。だから、パパと弟たちが遊んでいるところを見て変な気持ちになるのが理解できなかった。英語版





	この一回だけなら

手を伸ばすつもりはなかった。ウォヌはここから、パパがミンギュとスングァンのお腹に腕を回して弟たちを同時に上にあげるのを見るつもりだった。パパたちは一時間前から遊んでいて、止まる様子もなく、汗だくだけどその明るい表情から疲れが見えない。ウォヌは見ていた。ずっと。

だから、パパを止めようとするかのように手を伸ばしたのが理解できなかった。運よくパパは気づかなかった。お父さんが帰るまでの一時間、ミンギュとスングァンとずっと遊んでいた。

 

**

「羨ましいな」

その言葉を聞いてウォヌは、顎をテーブルにつけて唇を尖らせていたお父さんに顔を向けた。

日曜日だった。みんなは全員家にいた。朝ごはんの後、ウォヌ、ミンギュ、スングァンは皿を洗ってテレビを見た。パパは洗濯物をして、お父さんはコンロをきれいにした。午後となった今、パパはまたミンギュとスングァンと遊んで、じゃんけんをして負けた人を泣くまでくすぐった。

普段ならお父さんは一緒に遊ぶけど、今日は日曜日で充電モード。パパと弟たちの遊びはいつもハイエネルギー。

「父さんもパパと遊びたい…」お父さんはエネルギーが無さ過ぎて、拗ねるところまで省エネな感じ。

その言葉は無駄に消えることなく、ウォヌにひらめきを与えた。パパと弟たちにもう一度目を向けたときは少し気分がよくなった。

 

**

 

パパとお父さんは疲れているように見えて、それでもいつもように笑っている。長い時間お仕事し後でも、子供たちに笑顔を見せてくれた。ジョンハンさんとジョシュアさんが来たとき、パパたちは驚いたようだったけど、それでも笑った。ウォヌは良かった～と思った。パパたちにはもっと笑顔でいて欲しかった。ウォヌと弟たちがジョンハンさんとジョシュアさんのところに泊まって、パパたちがもっと笑って欲しい。パパとお父さんに子供がいないプライベートな時間を楽しんでもらいたくて、ジョンハンさん一家がウォヌと弟たちを家に泊まらせてくれたのが感謝した。ウォヌはこれでいいと思った。食事後のおやつにピザとコーラが楽しめたり（チョイ家では無理なこと）、ミンギュがミンハオ（ジョンハンさんとジョシュさんの息子）から武術を教えてもらうところ見たり、スングァンがジョシュアさんのギターでミニコンサートをするところを観たりしていた。

次の日にパパとお父さんが迎えに来てくれた。笑顔を見せてくれた。ウォヌは嬉しかった。

でももっと嬉しくなったのは、その日の少し後、パパが彼を膝にのせてくれたときだった。一緒に本を読んだ。一冊じゃなくて何冊も。初めて読んだ本も昔読んだことある本も全て読み終わったら、パパはソファに座ったままウォヌを抱いてくれた。そのまま寄り添っている間に、ミンギュとスングァンはお父さんの背中の上に乗って体を大きく動かしていた（お父さんの背中が無事でありますように）パパとウォヌは長い間そのままにしていた。パパは笑っていて、そしてウォヌは幸せだった。

 


End file.
